


Burned Fingertips

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, happy fic, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Who let Dick in the kitchen?





	

You’ve been together a year, and you sort of can't believe it.  How many relationships have you seen ruined by the vigilante life?  And yet here you are, buying flowers for him because it's been a year and you're still together.  It's a hell of an accomplishment.

         You smell smoke as you step into the apartment, and your training kicks in.  You run to the kitchen, following the scent, forgetting about the flowers in your hand.  

         He’s standing there, surrounded by the mess he's obviously made, if the flecks of flour in his hair are anything to go by, and you can't help but laugh.  Of course your worry was for nothing.  Of course he would tempt fate by trying to cook, when everyone knows allowing him in the kitchen only brings disaster. (Barbara says he managed to melt a sauce pan once)

         He swats you on the arm for laughing at him, and you apologize as you brush some flour from his cheek.  You pull him in for a kiss, and for this moment you can ignore the smell of burnt food because this, this is all you've ever wanted.  Neither of you are perfect, but you'll take him, burned fingertips and all.

         This will always be one of your most treasured memories.  One of the many you think of when the world gets too stressful, when you feel like you've forgotten why you fell in love.  These small moments will save you.  They will save him.


End file.
